bleachsoulsocietyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nami Ryuken
Nami Ryuken is the Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Personality Nami is an easy going person. She doesn’t let much get to her. She’s a witty and sarcastic person as well. If a situation goes south, expect a joke from her. She cares for her subordinates and allies. If she’s not at work she can be found gambling the Soul Reapers out of their money. She has a reputation to do that. She takes her job seriously though, putting jokes aside for the most part. History Nami dreamed of being Soul Reaper and getting out of the Rukon district. Born in the North Rukon District, where it’s an empty and dry environment. Most of the people she grew up with died there. She always heard stories of how Soul Reapers lived in the Seireitei, a place seem polar opposite of here. When she got the opportunity, she ran away from the district. Nami eventually learned she could use spiritual energy, wanted to harness that. It would be here ticket in becoming a soul reaper. She joined the academy, at first she was picked on for being from the lowly Rukon District. That changed when she outdid her class in Kido practice. She was immediately moved to advanced classes. The only reason she didn’t graduate early, was because she needed improvement in her other skills. Nami graduated one of the top students of her class regardless. She was on her way to her dream. She was assigned to the 3rd squad and made her way to the vice captain position. Nami was forced to step up, after the previous Captain left. She is new to her position. She takes her job seriously and devoted her lives to the Gotei 13 and saving the lives of those in Soul Society. Zanpakuto Shadoumisuto (Meaning Shadow Mist) Spirit Manifestation- Shikai- When she activates her shikai, her sword disappears and a mist appears in the area Nami is in. It makes ones vision very obstructed, excluding Nami. This always her to also create illusions while her shikai is activated. The mist however flows Nami, so she can’t use this from a far distance. The mist becomes clearer; the more exhausted she is. Bankai: Ketsueki Shadoumisuto (Meaning Blood Shadow Mist)- It’s still fairly new, she doesn’t use too often. Most people don’t even know about it. The mist surrounding the area becomes poisonous and very harmful. Breathing it in will activate the poison. The longer you stay in the mist it starts to eat away at the opponent’s skin. If it can’t get you on the inside with the poison, it’ll get you on the outside. It is currently not really used because even Nami will get effected by it if not careful. It is also dangerous for any of her allies to be in the mist’s range. Powers/Skills Kido- Haho- Zanjutsu- Hakuda- Trivia * She likes to gamble a lot. During her spare time she can be found doing that. * She gambles frequently and wins all the time. * Though they may not say it, most of the cooks and unseated Soul Reapers owe her money from gambling. * Her favorite food is oranges.